warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Three of Us
I promise I won't lost intrest in this one. Chapter One: The Start A gray-blue she-cat padded through the forest, looking for her sister. "Snowstar!" she called. Snowstar appeared, nearly disguised. "What?" She asked, confused. "I thought you were lost," mewed the gray-blue she-cat. "Hazelheart, I would never leave you." Hazelheart was soothed at her sister's purring. They pressed their fur together, warming Hazelheart from the cold snow. Suddenly, two kits bursted into sight. "Cliffkit! Fallkit! Get back," hissed Snowstar. The two kits turned back, clearly scared. "But... Mother, we just wanted to play...." whispered Cliffkit. "Well, is it fun to be chilled by snow on your pelt!? Now go!" snapped Snowstar. The kits scampered off. Hazelheart watched as they ran. Once they were gone, she mewed, "Don't be so hard on them." Snowstar snorted. "Their just kits." Snowstar growled. "They should learn to be more firm, not soft feathers!" spat Snowstar. Hazelheart walked off, feeling cold, and ran back to camp. Energy pumped through her, giving her the feeling not to slow down. When she was back, she stopped. The clearing was deserted. "What!?" Chapter Two: Hazelheart's Hard Life Hazelheart looked at the Highrock, expecting Snowstar to leap on it. It was almost time for Sweetpaw's warrior ceremony- but Sweetpaw was the only other apprentice left in camp. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock, if you are there!" Two warriors emerged from their den, one apprentice, a queen and four kits, two of witch were Cliffkit and Fallkit, also emerged. "We are gathered here to see Sweetpaw's ceremony," growled Snowstar bitterly. "Sweetpaw, step forward." Hazelheart could tell Sweetpaw was very excited. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect this Clan even at the cost of your life?" asked Snowstar. "I do," yowled Sweetpaw. "Then, from this moment on, you will be known as Sweetfoot. StarClan honors none of us." Hazelheart realized what her leader had said. Yowls of protest rose from Sweetfoot and the crowd. "StarClan honors all Clans!" Hazelheart yowled, hatred running through her. She did not feel the same about her sister then before. "How come StarClan tore as apart?" spat Snowstar. "Left no other cats?" The Clan fell silent at this remark. Hazelheart was considering it, but that would be the last thing Hazelheart would do. "That's the work of the Dark Forest, not StarClan," hissed Hazelheart softly. "I know," agreed the queen. "Hazelheart is right." "Thank you, Roseflower." purred Hazelheart. Roseflower dipped her head and sat back down. Murmmers of agreement rose. "Snowstar, you are not fit to be leader anymore! Retire to the elders' den!" snarled a warrior. "Shut up, Gingerclaw!" Yowled Snowstar. Hazelheart could tell she had forced the name 'Gingerclaw' out. Gingerclaw hissed. Chapter 3: The Clans' Demise Hazelheart heard Snowstar's voice, but not in a sweet tone. It sounded like cold, cold, frost. Snowstar was hissing something, and then she heard the wailing of Gingerclaw. "Stop it, sister," hissed Hazelheart. "This madness has gone on long enough. Your getting old and crazy," continued Hazelheart. "Retire now." As Snowstar stalked closer, Hazelheart stood her ground. But she wanted to run like a wailing kit, blind of the dangers it could meet. "Stop!" snarled a voice. "Gingerclaw, stop, your a warrior, not a leader. You're like a servant or toy to me, I can do what I want with you," hissed Snowstar. Hazelheart could see she was frustrated. "What made you this way!? What happened to the Snowstar I used to know!?" wailed Hazelheart. "The Snowstar you used to know is long gone," snarled Snowstar in the bitterest tone. "Let go, Hazelheart. Then you maybe worthy to still be deputy," growled Snowstar. She whirled around to continue Gingerclaw's punishment. Hazelheart turned around, only to hear the meeting yowl. She rushed to the bottom of the rock. "As you can see, I have Gingerclaw up here." Snowstar meowed. The cats nodded agreement. "But, she has turned against her leader. Me. For this, I shall change her name and rank," continued Snowstar. Yowls of protest came from the crowd. "Gingerclaw, from this moment on you will be known as Mousebrain, your rank will be a kit," meowed Snowstar. "What!?" called Hazelheart in disagreement. "Quit it, Stupidstar!" yowled Roseflower. "She didn't betray you, you ''betrayed ''her!" snarled Hazelheart in disgust. Snowstar flicked her tail for silence, but she did not get it. "I am going to the Moonstone to set this right!" spat Hazelheart. She walked out of the camp. Hazelheart silently picked her way among the brambles. She looked at the yawning cavern before her. "So this is where I go," she whispered. She walked in, only guiding herself with her whiskers. Soon, the walls gave way, and she could make out the faint outline of the stone. "Just in time," she mewed. A shaft of moonlight broke through the den, and she touched her nose to the glowing stone. Hazelheart felt like she was falling. She opened her eyes, blackness before her. Her paws were on nothing, just soaring. "What the heck?" She landed with no pain. Everything around her shimmered. She was in StarClan. "Greetings, young one," mewed a voice. She turned around to see a thin cat. "Who are you?" she asked. "My name is Dappleleaf," she replied calmly. "I am Hazelheart," replied Hazelheart. "That I already know." Dappleleaf flicked her tail in a 'follow me' gesture. Hazelheart trotted after her. "What did you come for?" asked Dappleleaf. "Please, set my leader, Snowstar, straight," pleaded Hazelheart. "Ah, yes. There is nothing we can do." Chapter 4: Snowstar's Mistake Hazelheart watched helplessly as Snowstar called a meeting. "It's probably bad news," she sighed to Mousebrain. "I know." he replied solemnly. "But I'll still call you Gingerclaw. No matter what, your still Gingerclaw to me," purred Hazelheart. Gingerclaw purred right back, but it was something that only lasted a heartbeat. "Now listen up, Clan," sneered Snowstar. "I want to make some good changes. Only truly strong warriors will be able to remain. If anyone asks to join, they must go through a training course." Yowls of protest rose from the crowd, but Snowstar silenced them. "Queens WILL have to go through this course, such as Roseflower," snarled Snowstar. Roseflower stood up, lashing her tail. "Who says I must? I'd be HAPPY to leave," growled Roseflower. She put her tail around her kits. "You will stay, but as a slave if you don't make the course," growled Snowstar. "And let me explain the role 'slaves'. They will work for the warriors that actually made it. If you are TO weak, then you will be banned to die," snarled Snowstar. Hazelheart stood up. "You can't FORCE warriors to leave!" she spat. "They can decide, Snowdumb!" Snowstar growled. "WHAT did you just call me!?" she spat in fury. "Snowdumb," replied Hazelheart calmly, even though every muscle in her body was screaming to run away. Snowstar's fur bristled. "How dare you? You won't even get through the dang training course!" screeched Snowstar so all of StarClan could hear. "Have you gone mad?" asked Sweetfoot. "No, I've improved," corrected Snowstar. "You come from the Dark Forest at this point," chipped in Hazelheart. Snowstar turned toward Hazelheart like a badger coming in for the attack. The whole of the Clan could see Snowstar, turning against her loyal sister. Sweetfoot growled. "Hazelheart is right," she snarled. "A deaf and blind cat could see you've gone mad." Snowstar lashed her tail. "Let me finish now," she growled. "Hazelheart, step forward. You will be the first on the course!" snarled Snowstar. Cats gasped in awe. Hazelheart was the deputy, so surely she would not be called 'weak'? "Follow me," growled Snowstar. For once Hazelheart saw a flash of sorry in her eyes, but it went away quickly so she could not be sure. "Ok," meowed Hazelheart. Even though she had lost respect for the leader, she would still take on any challenge. "Here we are!" Snowstar's voice startled her out of her thoughts. "Um... K?" mewed Hazelheart. Nothing looked challenging, just peaceful. Then, a growling sounded. "What-" Hazelheart did not have time to finish her question when something bowled her over. She saw slobbering teeth, blunt claws... A badger. "Die!" shrieked Hazelheart, clawing it's nose. Blood flung out of it's nose, but it charged forward. Hazelheart dodged just in time and leapt on it's back, biting down hard. The badger roared in pain. She found it's neck and clamped down. "Gotcha!" she shrieked. It fell unmoving to the ground. "Well done, I guess," growled Snowstar. Hazelheart was proud of her easy kill. "But... There is still more," snickered Snowstar. Hazelheart stood, ready for the next attack to hit her back. But it was something else. A shadow of a cat stalked in front of her, becoming clear. "Hopshade," growled Hazelheart. She had been enemies with this cat for a long time. Chapter 5: Torn Hazelheart stood, panting hard. She was worn out. "Looks like I win," growled Hopshade. "I would not let you win yet," spat Hazelheart. Hopshade leaped and screeched in fury, but Hazelheart dodged to the side. "What!? I angled that dang attack perfectly!" yowled Hopshade in fury. "Well, no, technically not." purred Hazelheart. Hopshade scowled, unsheathed her claws, and leaped again. "Yah!!!" screeched Hopshade. Hazelheart leaped into the air. She collided into Hopshade and raked her claws down her neck. She screeched in pure agony. "Want to go now?" sneered Hazelheart. Hopshade was already lying there, motionless. "Good," growled Hazelheart. Snowstar padded out of her watching place. "You did... Um... Well." hissed Snowstar. "You passed," growled Snowstar. Hazelheart's eyes glittered with triumph. "Thank you, Snowstar," she mewed. Snowstar purred but for only a heartbeat. "Go back," hissed Hazelheart bitterly. Hazelheart nodded, took one glance back, and scampered off. When she got back, a big commotion had come out. "What?" Hazelheart was confused. "Is something happening?" asked Hazelheart. "Yes. Stepkit has gone missing!" Roseflower's eyes were gleaming with worry. "Stepkit? He would easily be gone. He loves adventures," replied Hazelheart. "But no, there is more to this..." rasped Roseflower. "What is that?" Hazelheart asked. "We scented Littlekit, but with the mix of blood and fox." Hazelheart jumped in fury. "I'd track that fox down and slit his throat," hissed Hazelheart. "Don't be Snowstar over this," meowed Sweetfoot. Hazelheart lashed her tail. "I'm perfectly loyal," she replied. "She is. Don't get into a pointless argument," meowed Roseflower. Hazelheart nodded, she wasn't trying to start one. Moments later, Snowstar walked through the camp entrance. Every cat sighed in disappointment. "Everycat, what's going on?" she asked. "Littlekit was taken by a fox," meowed Hazelheart. Snowstar lashed her tail. "Who cares? StarClan will not accept any of our cats anyway. It's better for him to learn that," spat Snowstar. "I'm very disappointed in you for making a huge commotion over something that small." Hazelheart's neck fur rose in fury. "How could you not care!?" spat Hazelheart. "It's a kit, for The Dark Forest's sake! He's usless," growled Snowstar. Hazelheart was torn: Stepkit, or her sister? Hazelheart dashed through the undergrowth. The fox's scent was fresh. "Stepkit!" she wailed. She could see a figure in the distance: Stepkit! She launched herself at the fox holding him, and slashed at it's nose. It bellowed in pain, dropping Stepkit. Hazelheart ran off with him, fast as she could. When she knew the fox wasn't following, she started to walk. "Are you ok?" she asked. "No..." mewed Stepkit. Hazelheart looked at his deadly scars. Oh StarClan no.... Chapter 6: Worry Hazelheart was in the medicine cat's den. "Swirlpelt!?" she called. The dark, black pelt of Swirlpelt appeared. "Yes?" Then, she saw Stepkit. "What happened?" she asked. "I don't exactly know. When I got back from the course, everyone was talking. I was informed Stepkit was taken by a fox, so I went to bring him back. I found him like this," replied Hazelheart quickly. Swirlpelt searched her eyes, then nodded. "Will he be fine?" asked Hazelheart. "There is no way I can know," replied Swirlpelt. Hazelheart padded out of the den. She needed fresh air. All day, her worries for Stepkit followed her. Every time she took a step, Stepkit seemed to die. Is this the work of Snowstar? Did she set a trap? No. She wouldn't do that... Or would she? Hazelheart lashed her tail at these thoughts. She was fighting herself, witch was no use. "No," she muttered sternly. "I will not give in." Hazelheart snarled. Then, she turned tail, and ran to the medicine cat's den. "Is Stepkit ok?" she asked. Swirlpelt frowned, and said, "He's not looking good." and turned back to her work. "But... I need another answer!" wailed Hazelheart. Snowstar stepped in. "Um... Hello," mewed Hazelheart grumpily. Snowstar. Just what she needed. "So, you seeked out Stepkit when I told you no?" asked Snowstar coldly. "Of course! For StarClan's sake, he's a kit!" Hazelheart screeched at her. "Well, no kit should be left alone," growled Swirlpelt. Snowstar lashed her tail. "There will ''be a punishment," growled Snowstar. "Hazelheart, explain your actions," hissed Snowstar. "It's a kit, I already told you!" snarled Hazelheart. "Well, that's not explaining!" snapped Snowstar. She screeched in fury at leaped at Hazelheart. "You're not a worthy warrior!" she shrieked. Hazelheart dodged to the side, while Snowstar fell into the dust. "If you wanna go, I will," snarled Hazelheart. "Then get outta my den, please," meowed Swirlpelt calmly. "You... Betrayed.... Me.... And... My... Clan!" spat Snowstar between mouthfuls of dust. "Then, how did I!?" screeched Hazelheart. She ran out the medicine den, leaving Snowstar to find. She did not want to see a bloody Stepkit again. Snowstar surely followed. "I can't let you live," growled Hazelheart. "You are the real traitor here!" she slammed her paws into Snowstar's chest. Snowstar let out a yowl of pure agony. "That's what you deserve, Dark Forest cat," hissed Hazelheart into her sister's ear. "Please, let me live," rasped Snowstar. "Then, you will retire to the elders' den." Snowstar slowly frowned, but nodded. "I shall go to get my nine lives now," meowed Hazelheart. The Clan nodded as she passed each den. Chapter 7: A True Leader Hazelheart found herself walking through the shimmering grasses of StarClan. "Hello, Hazelheart," mewed the voice of Dappleleaf. "Hi, Dappleleaf." replied Hazelheart. "We have come for you," mewed a male voice. "Lightstar?" Hazelheart turned around to see him. "I missed you greatly!" she purred. Lightstar purred back, but stepped away. "With this life I give you truth," he meowed. "Use it when you need to tell someone something you would like to keep to yourself." A sparking pain shot through Hazelheart, making her want to screech in pain. Then, as the pain ebbed, she heard cats talking. Lightstar had stepped away when it faded. "Mother!" purred Hazelheart. Littlefeather, her mother, came up. "It is great to see you, little one," purred Littlefeather. "With this life I give you love. Use it well," mewed Littlefeather. No pain shot through Hazelheart's body, she just remembered being in the nursery. "Father?" mewed Hazelheart as a brown tom stepped forward. "Yes, it is I, Dustcloud," mewed the tom. "Dustcloud!" purred Hazelheart. "With this life I give you energy. Use it only when needed," meowed Dustcloud. Hazelheart felt a huge shock. It faded away as quickly as it had come. "T-thank you," stammered Hazelheart. Dustcloud dipped his head and stepped back. A cat Hazelheart didn't know stepped forward. "I am Blazestar," he meowed. "I was the former leader of your Clan," he continued. "I have watched over you, and seen great courage." Hazelheart dipped her head. "Thank you," she purred. "With this life I give you adventure. Use it on your greatest adventures," he meowed, stepping back. Hazelheart felt a searing pain run through her. Another tom stepped forward. "Swirlstep? Is that you?" asked Hazelheart. "Yes," replied Swirlstep. "With this life I give you skill. Use it when you train young ones," meowed Swirlstep. Hazelheart heard apprentices chatting, and felt affection, but not from the life. Swirlstep had stayed there. "Flowerface is still alive," he whispered. Then he stepped back. A small she-cat stepped forward. "I am Poolkit," she mewed. "With this life I give you power, use it only in times of need," mewed Poolkit. She stepped back. Hazelheart felt a lot of pain, then it ebbed. "Thank you." Hazelheart dipped her head. Her once-apprentice stepped forward. "Birchbush," she purred. "Hello! I always loved you, mentor, I hoped to see you again." meowed Birchbush. He touched his nose to Hazelheart's. "With this life I give you mercy. Let cats go when they are hurt enough," meowed Birchbush. There was no pain, just images of Hazelheart letting cats go. A tom stepped forward. "Hazelheart, I was your grandfather, Pathclaw," he rasped. "Hello, Pathclaw," mewed Hazelheart. "With this life I give you courage. Use it in battle," he mewed. Hazelheart felt shocking pain go through her, then it calmed. "Twilightfall is still alive," whispered Pathclaw. "Are you ready for your last life?" asked Dappleleaf. "Yes," sighed Hazelheart. Dappleleaf came forward. "With this life I give you leadership," meowed Dappleleaf. The pain of all her lives shot through her, but it faded as quickly as it came. "You are now Hazelstar." "Hazelstar! Hazelstar!" Chapter 8: A New Chance Hazelstar padded back to camp. "Welcome, Hazelheart," purred Gingerclaw. "Hazel''star," Hazelstar corrected in a purr. "Hazel''star'', then," purred Gingerclaw. She walked off. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the highrock!" yowled Hazelstar. Cats padded out of their dens, Snowstar with a scowl. "There are two kits long due to be apprentices," mewed Hazelstar. "Cliffkit, Fallkit, step forward." The two kits did as told with a huge smile on their faces. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" asked Hazelstar. "I do!" they yowled. "Then from this moment on, until your a warrior, you will be known as Cliffpaw and Fallpaw. Cliffpaw, your mentor will be Gingerclaw. Fallpaw, your mentor will be Poolsong." The two cats came forward to greet their apprentices. Hazelstar bounded into her den. She sat there, watching her Clan. She would appoint a new deputy at moonhigh. Or sooner. "Hazelstar?" meowed a squeaky voice. "Yes?" asked Hazelstar. It turned out to be Thunderkit. "When can me and Stepkit be apprentices?" he asked. "In a moon," replied Hazelstar. "But that's so looong!" complained Thunderkit. "Well, I wouldn't apprentice you to early, would I?" asked Hazelstar. "Well, no, but that's not the point," squeaked Thunderkit. "I want to be an apprentice like Cliffpaw and Fallpaw!" Hazelstar flicked her tail. "You could die in battle," she pointed out. "But I would die the death of a true warrior!" "We can't be low on warriors!" snapped Hazelstar. "S-sorry," stammered Thunderkit. He ran away into the nursery. She curled up for a nap to pass the time. But sleep did not seem to come. She looked out of her den. I should appoint my new deputy, but who will it be? She thought. Gingerclaw. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the highrock!" Cats came flooding out of their dens again. "I have chosen a deputy," meowed Hazelstar. "Gingerclaw, come forward." mewed Hazelstar. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and do your deputy duties?" asked Hazelstar. "I do," meowed Gingerclaw. "Then, you are my deputy. You are not to call her Mousebrain anymore," meowed Hazelstar. "Thank you," Gingerclaw whispered. "And I have one more ceremony," meowed Hazelstar. "Snowstar, you have retired to the elders' den. You will be called Snowtail again," meowed Hazelstar. Yowls of agreement rose, but a protest from Snowtail. "If I retire to the elders' den, I have one more wish..." meowed Snowtail. "Can I be called Frostedheart? It is what I deserve, after doing that dumb stuff." she asked. The Clan went silent. "If it is your wish," meowed Hazelstar. "Frostedheart it is." Chapter 9: Something Bad Hazelstar yawned, staring out the entrance to her den. It was early in the morning. "Poolsong, take Fallpaw on the dawn patrol," mewed Gingerclaw. Hazelstar saw Poolsong nod and get her apprentice. "Gingerclaw?" meowed Hazelstar. "Yes?" asked Gingerclaw. "I decided to take only one patrol out at a time. We are low on cats, so we can't risk it." meowed Hazelstar. "Ok, if it is your wish," mewed Gingerclaw. Hazelstar purred her thanks and went back to her den. She watched Cliffpaw come out of the apprentices' den and go the warriors' den. "Hey, what are you doing up this early?" called Hazelstar. "I want to train," replied Cliffpaw simply. "Don't bug your mentor," mewed Hazelstar. Cliffpaw looked up and nodded, trotting back to the apprentice den. Then, Hazelstar scented something on the wind. The scent of cat. "Twilightfall? Flowerface?" whispered Hazelstar. She followed the scent, crouched low to the ground. She saw a silver pelt. "Twilightfall." The she-cat snapped her head around. "Hazelkit?" she meowed. "Hazel''star''," corrected Hazelstar. Twilightfall's eyes glimmered with pride then got dull. "Snowstar... Died?" she asked. "No, she retired," replied Hazelstar. Because I forced her too, added Hazelstar in a thought. Twilightfall let out a sigh of relief. "Take me to your Clan," rasped Twilightfall. "Okay," purred Hazelstar. Hazelstar flicked her tail in a 'follow me' gesture and padded off. Twilightfall followed. When they arrived at the camp, Hazelstar leaped on the Highrock. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock!" she yowled. Cats padded out of their dens. "We have a new cat." Hazelstar pointed to Twilightfall with her tail. "Her name is Twilightfall. Twilightfall, is it your wish to join the warriors?" asked Hazelstar. "Yes, it is," mewed Twilightfall. "Then from this moment on, you are a warrior of StreamClan!" yowled Hazelstar in triumph. "Twilightfall! Twilightfall!" chanted the cats. Twilightfall's eyes glimmered with pride, as if she were remembering becoming a warrior. Frostedheart pushed her way through the crowed. "Twilightfall... I have some bad news. My name is Frostedheart now, due to all the... Evil things I did." Twilightfall gasped. "Evil? You would never do such a thing." Twilightfall looked at Hazelstar. "Is this true?" she asked. "Well, yes," meowed Hazelstar. "But we should all forgive her for it," added Hazelstar thoughtfully. "Yes," meowed Twilightfall. "She is an awesome cat." Hazelstar smiled. Then, she smelled something. Badger! "Badger!" yowled Hazelstar. All the cats already looked alarmed. Soon enough, it charged right into the camp. "Attack!" Cats leaped onto the badger. The badger flicked away Twilightfall. Hazelstar leaped onto it's back, hissing while digging her claws deep into it's flesh. It roared in pain and fury and bucked. Hazelstar held on and got a grip on it's throat. It made a horrible gurgling noise and fell to the ground. "Victory!" yowled Hazelstar. But, she saw Twilightfall limp on the ground. "No!" Chapter 10: Goldstripe Swirlpelt gasped in horror when she saw Twilightfall's limp body. "We can't lose a warrior this early," she mewed. "I know," sighed Hazelstar. "Do all you can." Hazelstar sat, watching. "Um.... Are you going to stay?" asked Swirlpelt. "Of course! She's a cat of my Clan!" snapped Hazelstar. Swirlpelt glared but turned back to her patient. Hazelstar had been in there for hours. "Can you leave now? Your presence is getting creepy," meowed Swirlpelt. "Ahem, I'm your Clan leader," meowed Hazelstar. Swirlpelt rolled her eyes. "Fine, leader," she whispered. Hazelstar caught another cats' scent. "I have to check that out." With that, she turned and padded out of the den. She followed the unfamiliar scent into a patch of gorse. "Who's there?" she asked. A rustling sounded and a cat poked his brownish red head out. "Well, finally, a cat," he purred. "What's your name?" he asked. "My name is Hazelstar," replied the leader. "Mine is Gold." replied the cat. "Will you join my Clan?" blurted out Hazelstar. "Okay," agreed Gold. Hazelstar led him to the camp. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock!" Cats padded out of their dens, muttering until they saw Gold. "We have another new recruit," mewed Hazelstar. "Gold, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Gold sighed. "I do," he meowed clearly. "Then, from this moment on, you will be known as Goldstripe. StarClan honors your bravery." "Goldstripe! Goldstipe!" every cat chanted as if he were a newly made warrior. Goldstripe beamed with pride. Hazelstar smiled. She was lucky to have lots of new arrivals and loyal cats. She leaped down, leaving the cats to chant. "Gingerclaw, take Goldstripe and Sweetfoot on patrol," she whispered into Gingerclaw's ear. She nodded and padded off to tell them. Hazelstar padded over to the medicine den. "Any good news yet?" she asked. "Well, she's awake," meowed Swirlpelt. "Hello, Hazelstar," Twilightfall rasped. Hazelstar smiled but then thought, She must be to old to be a warrior. Let her be an elder. ''She sighed. "Twilightfall, do you want to be an elder?" whispered Hazelstar. "It seems I have no other choice, I'm to frail to fight." replied Twilightfall. "We wish you many seasons of rest," whispered Hazelstar. Twilightfall smiled. "May StarClan light your path, too," she replied. Swirlpelt shushed her. "She needs rest." Hazelstar nodded and turned away. "Good luck, Swirlpelt," meowed Hazelstar. Swirlpelt dipped her head. Hazelstar curled up in her den, drifting away to sleep. She seemed to wake in a bright forest. "Hello? Anyone?" she called. She saw the lithe shape of her former apprentice. "Birchbush," she mewed. Birchbush dipped his head and sat down. "I want to discuss something, Hazelstar," he meowed. "Yes?" asked Hazelstar. He heaved a deep sigh. "There is a great tragedy coming." "What? This can't be true!" gasped Hazelstar. "Well, it is," breathed Birchbush. "There is nothing we can do to change that." Chapter 11: Hazel's Confusion Hazelstar leaped out of her nest. The dawn light in the sky was pale. She could hear Gingerclaw sorting out the dawn patrol. "Sweetfoot will go with Goldstripe and Fallpaw." she meowed. Sweetfoot beckoned with her tail to them. Hazelstar leaped down from her den. "Hi, Hazelstar." purred Gingerclaw. "Hi," replied Hazelstar. Hazelstar looked at the clearing, where she could see cats sleepily padding out of their dens. "Sleepyheads, wake up," purred Gingerclaw jokingly. Hazelstar flicked her tail in amusement. "What a great deputy you make," whispered Hazelstar. Gingerclaw purred, but it did not last. Sweetfoot pelted into the camp. "Dogs............ dead........... Fallpaw." Sweetfoot collapsed. "Fallpaw is dead!?" wailed Poolsong. "We don't know" replied Hazelstar. Poolsong breathed a sigh of half relief, but she still looked worried. "Let's go, everyone!" yowled Hazelstar. The cats let out yowls of battle and pelted after Hazelstar. When they came into the forest, they saw Goldstripe and Fallpaw holding off the dogs. "She must have meant something else was dead," meowed Hazelstar. Then, she saw it. A dog was limp on the ground. "Attack!" screeched Hazelstar. Cats pelted into the clearing. The dog lunged at them, snapping. Hazelstar raked her claws down it's ear. She caught a glimpse of Goldstripe biting down into the dogs back before she sank into complete darkness. "Hazelstar? You alright?" she heard the worried voice of Cliffpaw. "I'm fine," she shook herself. "What happened?" asked Hazelstar. Cliffpaw looked at Gingerclaw and she nodded. "You kind of... blacked out." she meowed. "It's not your fault," replied Hazelstar. Cliffpaw looked relived. Hazelstar could see Poolsong panting and Fallpaw with a nick in his ear. "You all did well," meowed Hazelstar. "What happened to the dogs?" she asked. All the cats glanced at each other. "They're... um... deeper in the forest now." Poolsong scuffled her paws. "I know what a lie is," growled Hazelstar. 'Come on, kill them. They don't deserve to live for a lie, 'a voice inside Hazelstar mewed. ''No, of course not. They're my Clan, thought Hazelstar back. You shouldn't throw away what I have to give you. You could one day be known amongst the future generation of cats. Hazelstar blocked it out. "What really happened?" she asked. "They're still here," whispered Fallpaw. "It's ok, let's go." Hazelstar plunged into the bracken. She scented one dog then saw it. "Attack!" she screeched again. She leaped onto it's back and bit down hard. It howled in pain, pure pain. Goldstripe was nipping at it's legs, when he caught them, blood spattered from it. The dog howled and ran away. "Chase it and kill it!" screeched Hazelstar. The cats followed it. She leaped onto it's back and bit down hard into it's neck. "It's dead," she mewed as it crashed to the ground. They yowled in triumph. Then Hazelstar realized something. I should not have done that. Chapter 12: The Voice Hazelstar had still heard the voice for the past few days. "Hazelstar, I can tell. Something is troubling you," meowed Swirlpelt. It jerked Hazelstar out of her thoughts. "It's just the stress of being leader," she replied. "No, something bigger. Don't lie." meowed Swirlpelt. She's accusing of lying. Kill her for your own good - she will tell everyone. The voice meowed. She is my medicine cat. Get out of my head! Swirlpelt shook. "I know." she mewed. "The voice," she continued. "How did you know?" she asked. "I saw you shake," replied Swirlpelt. "Just don't follow it's commands," she meowed. Do you hear what she said!? Kill her now!!! it shrieked. No. Hazelstar went to her den. "I promise, I won't," she replied. Or would she? Hazelstar stretched. She curled up in her nest. It was sunset. Blackness overwhelmed her. She opened her eyes again to find herself in a dark forest. "Hello," said a voice. It sounded just like the voice Hazelstar heard in her head. "Who's there?" she growled. "Just me, Tigerstar," said the voice. "You mangy excuse for a cat!" Tigerstar snorted. "I can hurt you," he snarled. "I have a perfectly loyal medicine cat." retorted Hazelstar. "I could change that anytime," replied Tigerstar. "You are stupid. You don't know that StarClan is more powerful then you," snapped Hazelstar. "There, there," Tigerstar purred as if nursing a kit. "Don't get riled up." Hazelstar wanted to leap out and slash Tigerstar with all her mite. "I hate you. Get out of my dream!" hissed Hazelstar. Suddenly, a starry cat leaped onto Tigerstar and bit his neck. "You've been bothering this cat for way to long!" snarled the voice. She recognized the voice of Dappleleaf. "You should never have messed with her! You picked the wrong cat." she growled. "Oh, I'll bat you away with a flick of my paw. But why would I? I'm to nice," sneered Tigerstar. Hazelstar could see him clearly now. He had massive broad shoulders and powerful legs. "Go Dappleleaf, kill him!" chanted Hazelstar. Dappleleaf sighed. It seemed as if she didn't like Hazelstar's escorting. Tigerstar faded away. "He's not defeated yet. Get him out while you can," whispered Dappleleaf. With that, she faded away along with the dream. Hazelstar jerked open her eyes. She saw the sun flitting into her den. "I slept late," she mewed. She remembered the horrible dream. She shook her head. Get him out. He's stupid. You should not remember him, thought Hazelstar. She forced the image out of her head and leaped into the clearing. "Hello, Gingerclaw," meowed Hazelstar. Gingerclaw dipped her head. She stretched, yawning. "Oh my, you overslept," purred Gingerclaw. "Heh," giggled Hazelstar. She remembered as apprentices she and Gingerclaw were friends. She shook it out - those good days were gone now. She padded out of the camp. "Where ya going?" Hazelstar remembered. The dawn patrol. "To get some fresh air," replied Hazelstar. She saw Goldstripe nod and pad in. Chapter 13: The Truth Hazelstar padded behind an oak. She wanted to find Flowerface. She had smelled the scent of cat - witch was strong. She sniffed the air. "Flowerface?" she called. She recognized the pelt that padded out of the bushes. "Is that you, Hazelpaw?" she asked. "Yes, but Hazel''star'' now!" she replied. "Snowpaw must be deputy," purred Flowerface. "Actually, since you left, things changed. She retired to the elders' den," meowed Hazelstar. "Well, she must be old," replied Flowerface with a hint of a purr. "Eh, you'll find out sooner or later." Hazelstar meowed, trying to keep a hint of, well, a hint out of her voice. But it was to late. "You're hiding something, aren't you?" asked Flowerface. Hazelstar gulped. "No," she replied shakily. Flowerface's gaze softened. "No, really, Hazel, it's okay," soothed Flowerface. "So... I can tell...?" asked Hazelstar. "Yes." Hazelstar gulped, then meowed, "Snowpaw became the leader, Snowstar. She suddenly.... changed. She made bad changes to the Clan that could only benefit her needs. One day, she attacked me. I forced her into retirement, taking the role of leadership for myself." Flowerface's jaw dropped. "You couldn't have done that by yourself!" she gasped. "I'm capable of it, I guess," replied Hazelstar. "Oh... Hazelpaw - I mean star - you're strong!" mewed Flowerface breathlessly. "I think it's time to tell you," she purred. "T-tell me what?" asked Hazelstar. "You are a prophecy," meowed Flowerface. "Hazel will might Cold and fight them down, benefiting the forest. It came true, after all those moons." It was Hazelstar's turn to be surprised. "How come you never told me?" she asked. "We feared you would use it against the Clan," explained Flowerface. "Why would I? I would do anything to support my Clan." Hazelstar meowed. "You already proved it. You would even fight your beloved sister," replied Flowerface. Hazelstar purred and rubbed her muzzle against Flowerface's. "Come on, let's go to my Clan," purred Hazelstar. "Well, Hazel-love, the truth is, I like my life in the wilderness without a Clan." replied Flowerface. "But do you want to know another truth?" Flowerface added. "Well, Littlefeather is not your mother. And Dustcloud is not your father. You were born a kittypet. We found you in a basket by the Twolegplace. You were a tiny, helpless scrap, so we decided to take you." Hazelstar shook herself. "This can't be true!" she gasped. "It is, my love," whispered Flowerface. "This has agonized ''me. Ever since you said 'kittypet', I feared I would cry," growled Hazelstar. "You might as well not come! I'd order my Clan to tear your apart!" screeched Hazelstar. Flowerface ran. Hazelstar pelted back to the camp. ''What have I done? thought Hazelstar as she burst into the clearing. She was aware the whole of the Clan could see her shaking. "What happened?" demanded Gingerclaw. "I m-met a c-cat named F-F-Flowerface, also known as F-flower, and she said I w-was once a-a k-kittypet," explained Hazelstar, stuttering in sadness. "Hah hah, why would we want a weak kittypet leader?" jeered Thunderkit. "Thunderkit! Show more respect! She is our leader," snapped Roseflower, pulling her kit back with her tail. "Learn your manners, kit," snarled Hazelstar. Frostedheart raced across the clearing. "Hazelstar, I want to help you. Your making the stupid choices I made.Close your eyes, let the rage slowly flow out," meowed Frostedheart. Hazelstar did so. Anything to get rid of the rage that flowed beneath her pelt, waiting to be let out. Chapter 14: Gathering "Thank you, Frostedheart," purred Hazelstar. Frostedheart nodded and padded away to the elders' den. "You little scrap of mischief," purred Gingerclaw. "Plus, why should you believe that? You don't even know her," she added. "She was my, um, foster mother's sister," meowed Hazelstar. "Ohhhhhh." Hazelstar bounded up the ridge, feeling faster then ever. It was her first Gathering as a leader. "Stop," she commanded. She peaked through a shrub. GorseClan and AirClan were there, only StreamClan, her Clan, and NightClan were missing. "Okay, let's go now." Hazelstar ordered. They plunged into the hollow. Hazelstar jumped onto the Great Rock. "Hello, Hazel''star'', I think?" meowed Thickstar. "Yes, Hazelstar." Hazelstar flicked her tail. "Hello, Thickstar. Hello-" Hazelstar cut herself off. There was a new leader for AirClan. "Fernstar," replied the leader. "Fernstar," concluded Hazelstar. "What happened to Snowstar?" asked Thickstar. "She retired," replied Hazelstar. She smelled a new scent - NightClan. Dimstar plunged into the hollow and shoved Hazelstar aside so he could have room. "Dimstar!" snarled Fernstar. "I can do as I please," replied Dimstar gruffly. Dimstar let out a yowl for the Gathering to start. Almost instantly, there were tons of blazing eyes before Hazelstar. "Start, Hazelstar," offered Fernstar. "Sure." replied Hazelstar. "Snowstar has retired to the elders' den as Frostedheart," started Hazelstar. "Frostedheart! Frostedheart!" cheers rose in the hollow. Frostedheart stood up, looking proud as a leader. "We also have two new apprentices," continued Hazelstar when the cheers died down. "Cliffpaw and Fallpaw." cheers once again rose from the hollow. "So, as you can see, StreamClan is thriving." finished Hazelstar. Dimstar stood up next. "NightClan also has a new apprentice," meowed Dimstar. "Everycat, welcome Shadowpaw," he continued. "Shadowpaw! Shadowpaw!" all the Clans cheered. "Other then that, the prey is running well." he concluded. Fernstar stood. "AirClan is pleased. We have a new warrior, and a new apprentice," she mewed. "The warrior is Rushwind. The apprentice is Rabbitpaw." "Rushwind! Rabbitpaw!" cheered the Clans. "Nothing else," concluded Fernstar. Thickstar stood up. "We have a queen with three new kits," started Thickstar. "Trailheart with Beechkit, Pathkit, and Fadekit," he continued. "And one new warrior." added Thickstar. "Berryface." Hazelstar cut off the cheering. "Then this Gathering is over!" she declared. "GorseClan, come," she mewed. Goldstripe trotted up to her side with Gingerclaw. "Dimstar seems more hostile then usual," Hazelstar heard Gingerclaw mutter. "Well, I've never met 'em, so, I dunno," came the louder reply. "You sound like an elder," purred Gingerclaw. "Hah hah." Chapter 15: A Surprise Hazelstar padded along the borderline of NightClan. "Hazelstar," called a soft voice. Flowerface! Hazelstar knew that voice. "Flowerface?" asked Hazelstar. She stepped out of her hiding place. "I changed my mind," announced Flowerface. "After I was going to order my Clan to tear you apart? I don't deserve a chance," replied Hazelstar. "Yes, you do," scolded Flowerface. "Hazel, do you think I would abandon you?" "Yes," replied Hazelstar discouragingly. Flowerface frowned,then meowed, "Do you not like me?" and padded closer. "Of course I like you!" gasped Hazelstar. "Why would you ask that" she mewed. Flowerface sighed. "Oh, for a minute, I thought you would claw my face off," purred Flowerface. "I wouldn't." retorted Hazelstar. Then, another scent joined theirs. "What ugly stench is that?" askded Hazelstar. "Kittypet," replied Flowerface. A plump, black-and-white cat appeared. "Who are ya gu's?" it asked. "Clan cats," replied Hazelstar. "Clans?" echoed the cat warily. "Yes, Clans," repeated Flowerface. "Where are you're blankets? An' beds? An' food? An' th' most important thin', you're house?" it replied worriedly. "We're not pampered like that." hissed Hazelstar "Really? Then g' find a home," replied the cat. "No, of course not," snapped Flowerface. "We're not going to live a pampered life! We like it out here! We're not fat and lazy like you!" snarled Hazelstar. The cat backed away. "Well, if you ever want one, I'm Smoky." mewed the cat. With that, he ran off. As Smoky's gray pelt disappeared, Hazelstar turned to Flowerface. "Come, then," meowed Hazelstar. "I'd be honored," mewed Flowerface in reply. They padded to the camp entrance. Almost as soon as they came, cats surrounded them. Hazelstar leaped onto the Highrock - but cats were already coming. "As you can see, I have a new cat here." she started. "Her name is Flowerface," meowed Hazelstar. "I thought she called you a kittypet!" Gingerclaw wailed. Hazelstar hissed, "She is kin." and started to talk again. "Flowerface, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect this Clan even at the cost of your life?" asked Hazelstar. "I do, Hazel," she promised. "Then from this moment on you are a warrior of StreamClan." Chapter 16: Epilogue I sighed. My Clan had strived and grown since it was abandoned moons ago, but now, we're safe. I'm on my last life, and I know when I die Gingerclaw will be a great leader. I am Hazelstar, and I believe in my Clan. Grow strong, Gingerclaw. THE ENDCategory:Hollytuft